My latest filed copending patent application relates to a rotary cloth roll assembly which includes a series of aligned replaceable unit cloth roll cartridges, with each cartridge including a plurality of contacting spacers and a plurality of flexible non-woven cloth discs of synthetic fiber material mounted upon each spacer. A stop abutment is secured to the shaft adjacent one end retainingly engaging the cartridges. On the other end of the shaft, there is employed a fastening means for securing the aligned assembled cartridges to and along the shaft. The respective spacers in each cartridge have generally rectangular-shaped openings to fit upon the shaft, with each spacer having a non-circular mount shoulder. Likewise, the respective non-woven cloth discs have similar openings for mounting and anchoring upon the corresponding shoulders so that the individual spacers are secured to the shaft for rotation therewith and are constrained against rotation relative to the shaft.
From time to time as the respective cloth disc of one or more cartridges show signs of wear, the complete cloth wheel assembly is disassembled and the worn cartridge replaced by another cloth cartridge with the roll reassembled for further use.